


Mancing

by dipeletjihoon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, M/M, Mutual Pining, Penjaga Toko Kelontong, Yeoseodo, fisherman
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dipeletjihoon/pseuds/dipeletjihoon
Summary: Cerita tentang Jihoon si penjaga toko kelontong pinggir pantai dan Mingyu si nelayan muda dan bagaimana mereka menikmati hidup sebagai pemuda pulau kecil yang sederhana.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Mancing

“Bang, bang, bikinin permen dong!”

“Iya. ayo Bang Ji! Bikinin permen!!”

Bang Ji—Jihoon—yang siang itu tengah sibuk mencocokan frekuensi radio dan duduk di balik etalase toko kelontong keluarganya merasa terganggu dan mendelik tajam dari sela-sela makanan ringan yang ditata rapi di dalam etalase toko. Jihoon menyamankan duduknya dan mengacuhkan anak-anak kecil itu—masih berupaya mencari sinyal radio agar dirinya bisa mendengarkan musik.

“Baaangg!! Peeerrrmeeeen!!”

“Argh! Apa sih, kalian bisa bikin sendiri itu kompornya nyala di depan toko!!” Jihoon berseru jengkel dan akhirnya berdiri. Mendelik tajam pada anak-anak kecil itu.

“Dih! Galak banget! Nyar kalo pada lengket di kompor lo marah-marah bang!!” Salah satu anak dengan potongan pitak berseru sambil berkacak pinggang. 

“Tau tuh! Galaak! Galak!!” Satu anak dengan gigi ompong ikut berseru sambil lompat-lompat di tempat, mengejek Jihoon. 

“Jihoon! Bikini aja napa sih!! Orang biasanya juga bikin permen.” Ibu Jihoon yanng tengah sibuk memotong sayur di ruang tengah rumah kecil mereka berseru. Suara wanita paruh baya itu beradu dengan televisi yang tengah memutar drama lawas di saluran televisi lokal setempat. Jihoon memutar bola matanya malas. Ia lantas meletakkan radio yang sedari tadi ia otak atik dan memakai sandal, lalu keluar dari toko kelontong keluarganya diikuti oleh anak-anak kecil yang bersorak kegirangan—karena akhirnya Lee Jihoon si remaja desa yang pandai membuat permen gulali itu membuatkan permen untuk mereka.

Jihoon menyalakan kompor portable yang di letakkan di luar dan mulai menuangkan bahan untuk membuat gulali, lalu mengaduknya hingga cair. Anak-anak kecil itu dengan semangat kemudian memilih cetakan permen dan secara bergantian menempelkan cetakan di tangan mereka setelah Jihoon menyelesaikan per-satu porsi permen.

“Bang, minta tusuk giginya dong! Mau dipecah disini!!” Satu anak meminta dengan kedua tangan yang disodorkan kepada Jihoon. Laki-laki itu kemudian melempar tempat tusuk gigi, lalu duduk berteduh sambil memegang kipas. Suhu musim panas di pinggir pantai bukan main menyengatnya.

“Jihoon!! Hahahaha!” Ketika laki-laki berkulit pucat—yang seolah-olah tidak bisa dibakar oleh matahari—itu sibuk mengutuk langit tanpa awan, suara keras dan berat ayahnya membuatnya menoleh. Laki-laki bertubuh tambun bermata sipit—yang sama sipitnya dengan dirinya—berjalan dengan gagah sambil memanggul jaring di pundak kanannya, diikuti oleh seorang laki-laki yang terlihat seumuran dengan dirinya. Kulit laki-laki yang mengikuti ayahnya berwarna eksotis karena terlalu lama berjemur di tengah lautan sambil menarik jala ikan. 

“Bang! Bikin permen?” Laki-laki itu menyapa dengan ceria. Turut duduk di sebelah Jihoon yang masih sibuk mengipasi dirinya sendiri dengan kipas dari anyaman rotan itu. Jihoon mengangguk dan menjawab, “Iya itu anak buah lo bacot semua.”

Mingyu terkekeh, “Kok anak buah gue?”

“Iya kan kalau sore sama pagi suka main di dermaga bantuin lo nurunin ikan dari kapal.” Lagi-lagi Mingyu si pemuda ceria itu tertawa, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lalu mengelap keringat yang mengucur setelah seharian melompati karang terjal demi berburu kerang dan abalon.

Ketika keduanya masih sibuk duduk bersebelahan, kulit lengan mereka yang sama-sama telanjang beberapa kali bergesekan. Menimbulkan sengatan listrik kecil yang mampu memacu detak jantung Jihoon dua kali lebih cepat. Memompa semua seluruh darah ke wajahnya dan mengakibatkan wajah pucat Jihoon berubah merah. Jihoon berdehem canggung, ia berdiri sambil mengibaskan kipas rotan di tangannya dengan kasar.

“Ming,mau es krim gak?” Tanya Jihoon sambil membuang muka.

“Gue gak bawa duit. Bayar pake abalon boleh gak bang?” Mingyu membalas sambil terkekeh pelan. Jihoon awalnya mendelik tajam tidak terima, kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam toko kelontong keluarga dan mengambil dua es krim dari dalam sana.

Ia melemparkan es krim rasa coklat kepada Mingyu dan membuka kemasan es krim rasa kola di tangan kanannya. Keduanya menikmati es krim mereka masing-masing ketika anak-anak kecil yang memesan permen tadi masih menyibukkan diri mereka masing-masing dengan permen gulali di tangan mereka. Terlalu antusias untuk tidak menghancurkan bentuk permen yang sudah mereka cetak sebelumnya.

“Gak lagi ke kota bang?” Mingyu membuka obrolan ketika es krim di tangannya tersisa setengah.

Jihoon menggeleng pelan, “Nggak kemarin gue udah kirim naskah novel gue pakai fax di kantor desa.” Mingyu membulatkan mulutnya, lalu mengangguk-angguk pelan.

“Lo gak ke pulau utama?”

Mingyu memiringkan kepalanya bingung, lalu menatap Jihoon. “Ngapain deh?”

“Jualan ikan?”

“Hahaha, nggak lah bang. Itu mah ayah sama ibu. Gue kan bagian cari ikan sama ayah lo.”

“Hm … iya juga sih lo bener.”

Mingyu mencondongkan badannya ke arah Jihoon—dengan sengaja menyenggol baju laki-laki yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu—dan bertanya, “Kalau lo bang? Gak mau jalan-jalan disana? Lumayan abis ini ada Festival Musim Panas. Pasti banyak jajan.”

Jihoon menggeleng, “Males, ah. Capek di mabuk lautnya.”

“Iya, ya. Sayang banget.”

Obrolan mereka berhenti disitu, namun keduanya mencoba menikmati hal yang sama. Suasana musim panas di pulau kecil tempat mereka tinggal, langit biru tanpa awan, matahari yang kurang ajar panasnya dan suara serangga yang meramaikan musim panas, juga suara anak-anak kecil yang asik mengobrol sambil bermain di depan toko kelontong milik keluarga Jihoon.

“Bang, udah kelar nih! Mau bayar!!” Satu anak menunjukkan permen gulali yang berhasil mereka kikis dengan sempurna.

“Oho~ makin jago aja lo. Gak pecah lagi kayak kemaren-kemaren.” Jihoon mengusak puncak kepala anak kecil tersebut. Anak laki-laki dengan satu gigi ompong di deretan depan giginya itu tersenyum bangga. Anak lain yang juga baru selesai dengan permen gulali masing-masing.

“Bang Ming! Ayo ntar sore mancing!!” Satu anak berjalan mendekat ke arah minggu sambil melompat-lompat semangat. Mingyu tertawa kecil dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

“Ayo Bang Ji! Lo ikutan! Daripada nungguin warung mulu!” Anak bergigi ompong itu menarik ujung baju Jihoon.

“Terus siapa yang nungguin warung gue dodol! Ming gue masuk dulu ya!” 

Mingyu mengibaskan tangannya dengan santai kepada Jihoon yang kemudian masuk ke dalam toko kelontong keluarganya, diikuti oleh anak-anak tadi.

Jihoon dan Mingyu adalah tetangga, teman bermain sejak kecil, dan anak dari nelayan di pulau kecil tempat mereka tinggal. Sebuah pulau dimana teknologi belum sepenuhnya masuk dan meresap dalam setiap lapis kehidupan penduduknya. Tidak semua orang punya ponsel canggih, dan tidak semua area pulau dijangkau oleh wifi.

Keduanya tumbuh bersama sebagai anak nelayan dengan didikan orang lama, dimana pendidikan bukan menjadi faktor utama yang selalu diutamakan oleh orang modern dan lebih diarahkan menjadi laki-laki yang bisa menjadi tulang punggung keluarga. Sayangnya, tidak seperti Mingyu yang selalu ikut ayahnya ke laut, Jihoon yang punya mabuk laut menjadi satu dari beberapa pemuda yang mencari nafkah tidak dari laut. Jihoon selalu menjadi penunggu toko kelontong keluarganya yang terletak di dekat dermaga sambil sesekali mengirim cerita pendek ke majalah atau koran untuk menambah pundi-pundi uang. Cukup untuk Jihoon dan kegemarannya membeli serta membaca buku di kala duduk diam di belakang etalase toko kelontong keluarganya.

Setiap sebulan sekali, ibu Jihoon yang punya kebun di bukit kecil di tengah pulau kecil itu memanen sayur yang ia tanam dan dijual ke pulau besar. Jihoon kerap membantu memanen sayur di ladang kemudian mengantar ibunya ke dermaga dan kembali ke rumah. Menjaga toko kelontong.

Mingyu si anak nelayan yang kerap membantu ayah Jihoon dan ayahnya—karena sejatinya Tuan Lee dan Tuan Kim juga teman dari kecil—selalu menyempatkan diri mampir ke toko kelontong dan mengobrol dengan Jihoon yang selalu dikurung kejenuhan bersama dengan komputer tua keluarganya.

Terkadang Mingyu membawa pulang satu ekor ikan tangkapannya dan minta barter dengan cemilan di toko, atau hanya membawa badannya serta cerita tentang petualangannya mengarungi laut hari itu. Jihoon dan dunia kecilnya di balik etalase dengan suka rela mendengarkan semua kisah—yang dikesankan—begitu heroik oleh Kim Mingyu. Banyak inspirasi kecil dari setiap cerita pendeknya lahir dari cerita *random* teman masa kecilnya itu.

Ada pula momen kecil yang mereka berdua alami seperti ketika mengikuti lomba tahunan atau turut berpartisipasi dalam agenda membersihkan balai desa. Terkadang setelah kegiatan-kegiatan rutin karang taruna mereka berdua duduk di ujung dermaga sambil membakar ikan yang dipancing Mingyu. Ditemani oleh bintang yang masih jelas terlihat tanpa banyak polusi cahaya.

Momen kecil, juga bagaimana Mingyu selalu membuat Jihoon merasa nyaman diam-diam.

Seperti hari itu, ketika musim dingin mulai membuat udara semakin dingin. Ayah dan ibu Jihoon sedang pergi ke pulau besar untuk menjual sayur dan ikan, sedangkan Jihoon yang baru saja sembuh dari demamnya menikmati kesempatan untuk tidur dan menenggelamkan diri di dalam selimut tebalnya. 

Setidaknya sampai seseorang beberapa kali menggedor pintu belakang rumahnya—yang sudah pasti pula orang itu adalah Kim Mingyu si anak tetangga. Jihoon membuka matanya dengan kesal lalu berjalan menuju pintu belakang rumah dan membukanya. Mingyu berdiri disana sambil tersenyum lebar, “Bang beli minyak goreng dong.” ujar Mingyu kepada Jihoon.

“Tutup!”

“Ih! Kan lo bisa ambilin bang, ya, ya, ya?? Dimarahin ibu nih gue.” Mingyu memelas.

“Beli aja di koperasi desa.” Jihoon membalas acuh, hendak menutup pintu rumahnya. Namun Mingyu menahan pintu tersebut dengan kakinya.

“Tutuup, kan pada ke pulau gede beli barang dagangan.” 

Jihoon menghela napasnya, lalu berbalik dan masuk ke dalam toko kelontong keluarganya. Tanpa permisi Mingyu turut masuk ke dalam sambil memilih makanan ringan. “Nih, minyak gorengnya. Dua puluh delapan ribu.” Jihoon menyerahkan minyak goreng yang sudah dibungkus kantong kresek transparan tadi kepada Mingyu. 

Laki-laki itu menyerahkan kantong tadi lalu menyandarkan tbuhnya ke etalase toko, “Bang, mau mancing sama gue gak?”

Jihoon mengerutkan keningnya, “Dingin-dingin gini?”

Mingyu mengangguk semangat. “Iya, kalau lagi dingin ikannya seger-seger. Ntar dibakar di dermaga.”

“Gue baru sembuh masuk angin! Ogah, ah.” Jihoon menolak. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di ruang tengah dan mengambil satu jeruk di atas meja. Mingyu mendekat, lalu duduk bersila di depan Jihoon. “Kalau sambil minum arak beras? Mau nggak?”

Laki-laki itu menawarkan ajakannya sekali lagi dengan wajah memelas. Entah kenapa melihat wajah Mingyu yang seperti itu, Jihoon tidak bisa menolak dan berakhir duduk berdua di ujung dermaga dengan alat pancing di tangan mereka masing-masing. Sebuah tong kaleng berisi batu bara yang sudah menyala. Jihoon meminum dua teguk arak beras yang dia letakkan di di sisi lain tubuh Jihoon lalu meletakkannya kembali.

“Kok gue jadi kayak bapak-bapak umur empat puluhan sih. Duduk di pinggir dermaga, mancing ikan, minum arak beras pula.”

Mingyu terkekeh pelan, ia turut meneguk arak beras miliknya sebelum berbicara, “Kenapa emangnya kalau kayak bapak-bapak bang. Lagian enak gak sih duduk-duduk sambil mancing disini. Apalagi kalau nanti dapet ikan gede.”

Jihoon terlihat berpikir sebelum menjawab, menimbang-nimbang seberapa menyenangkan momen mereka sore itu. “Iya sih, enak. Kayak orang gak punya beban.” Jihoon akhirnya menyetujui.

“Aneh banget gak sih bang, kalau gue liat di kota. Orang-orang selalu berlomba-lomba buat jadi yang terbaik, jadi yang paling kaya, jadi yang paling gaul sampai mereka rasanya gak lagi nikmatin hidup.” ujar Mingyu sambil menatap langit yang mendung. Matahari terbenam tidak bisa mereka lihat dengan jelas.

Jihoon yang berada di sebelah Mingyu menyamankan duduknya sebelum menanggapi. “Ya orang-orang punya cara masing-masing buat nikmatin hidup, Ming. Kalau mereka emang cara nikmatin hidupnya buat duduk di puncak piramida yaudah. Gue mau leha-leha aja disini.”

“Kayak orang gak punya motivasi.”

“Leha-leha disini bukan berarti gue gak punya motivasi hidup. Gue juga berusaha nulis buat nambah pemasukan. Jaga toko dan bantu ibu sama ayah. Kalau waktu panen juga bantu manen sayur di bukit. Jatuhnya sih tetep ya gimana kita nikmatin hidup sama momen-momen di dalemnya. Gue disuruh hidup kayak mereka sih ogah, dan belum tentu orang-orang yang ngejar popularitas, harta, status atau apapun itu mau disuruh jaga toko kelontong tiap hari dan digangguin bocah-bocah.”

Mingyu menoleh sambil memiringkan kepalanya, tersenyum kepada Jihoon. Laki-laki berkulit pucat itu menyadari bagaimana Mingyu dengan intens menatapnya. Ia membalas tatapan Mingyu lalu membuang muka—menyembunyikan pipinya yang bersemu kemerahan—lalu meminum kembali arak berasnya. “Kenapa sih lo ngeliatin kaya gitu.”

Mingyu menggeleng pelan, “Enggak. Nggak papa kok.”

“Yaudah gak usah ngeliatin kayak gitu, geli gue.”

Mingyu tertawa pelan, ia meletakkan alat pancingnya kemudian berkata, “Bang, apa duduk di ujung demarga sambil minum arak beras sama gue termasuk momen yang lo nikmatin dalam hidup?”

—end 

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Sebenernya iseng aja bikin ini, kepikiran waktu rewatch OFD Yeoseodo. ngeliatin Jihoon ngudek permen sama anak-anak nyongkelin kerang di tebing. Sekalian memperkaya AU Jigyu Bahasa, hehe. semoga suka <3 thankyou


End file.
